An escalation application provides a way to schedule tasks with configurable conditions to trigger actions and/or send notifications. The scheduled tasks with their associated configurable conditions, actions, and notifications are referred to herein as “escalations.” That is, an escalation is a non-system scheduled task with triggering conditions that resides within an application domain. By “non-system” what is meant is that an escalation runs within the application, domain, or web container with which the escalation is implement. An escalation can be reoccurring and enables automatic execution of actions or notifications when associated criteria is met, leveraging configuration data and security models defined in the application. An escalation can have escalation points, which are essentially sub-conditions that may be customizable to the particular implementer of the escalation. Thus, the escalation is a “super-condition” that must be met before the “sub-conditions” or escalation points, are evaluated.
Escalations may be scheduled to automatically run at specified time intervals, discrete time points, or the like. The escalations may be customized or tailored to a particular user's needs via the escalation application. An example of an escalation application may be, for example, an escalation application that monitors processes to make sure that critical processes are performed in a desired time period. Thus, an escalation may be a task that executes periodically to monitor the execution of processes, determine whether their execution times meet one or more criteria, and then perform one or more actions based on the one or more criteria being met or not, e.g., if the average execution time of a process is greater than a predetermined threshold, the escalation may increase a severity of a condition, issue a trouble ticket, send notifications to appropriate individuals, or perform other actions.